In display devices, the connection lines are formed among the output channels of the source driver and the data lines of the pixel array for respectively coupling the output channels of the source driver with the data lines. The data signal outputted by the output channels of the source driver is transmitted from the first row to the last row of the pixel array. The connection line is longer, and the resistance of the line is larger. The voltage charge quantity of the liquid crystal units in the pixel array changes according to the resistances of the lines. The voltage charge quantity of the liquid crystal unit coupled to the data line with large line resistance is smaller than the voltage charge quantity of the liquid crystal unit coupled to the data line with relatively smaller line resistance. Because the voltage charge quantity of the liquid crystal unit varies with the change of the connection line resistance, the display image of the display device has nonuniform defects.